


That Face When...

by Dayzaya



Series: when you love yourself [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Slang, Slight Smut, hella fu cking crack, roppi has vine trash, when your boyfriend is more modern than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...your boyfriend says your pull out game is weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Face When...

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK. WHOOPS.

"U-aaa-- Iz-izaya- y-your pu-pull out game i-is hella weak."

Izaya looks at his boyfriend in confusion, brows shot up. He's tucking raven locks behind his ear; sweat drying on his skin and teeth clamped together as he tries to process what the other had said. Roppi is still panting, biting his lowerlip; yet still grinning and curled into the sheets when Izaya cocks his head and asks, tone cool.

        "My what game is  _what_?"

"You're an informant, figure it out." Roppi yawns; fingers grazing his mouth when his lids are half open and tears prick the corner of his eyes. "L-like...you just have a weak pull out game."

                          Izaya stares. Hard. He leans down and asks; voice sharp and eyes narrowed. "Are you referring to when I cum inside?"

Roppi nods. 

      "Hachin, there has never been a time I pulled out." Izaya sounds tired. Annoyed and secretly wishing Roppi would just go to sleep. 

      "Well. Because. You don't want to."

"..." A facepalm, fingers dig into his cheek when Izaya hisses something beneath his breath. "Is that not the point?"

    "I can get pregnant."

"Hachin." 

       "Seriously Izaya. You don't know Namie as well as you think. One day, she could dose me up with something that makes me pregnant." He's appalled by the thought, Izaya shudders and looks down at his sated boyfriend whose grinning far too much now. 

        "If you wanted me to wear a condom--"

"I have several boxes of them."

      A glare. "--then ask me to the next time."

There's a silence and then;

         "Izaya?"

"Yes, Hachin?"

             ".....low key feel like you salty as a fuck right now."

 Izaya promptly ignored Roppi afterwards, deciding that his love for work would be enough to get him through the night.


End file.
